Tu más grande error
by valito fitz
Summary: "Apenas las palabras dejaron su boca se arrepintió de cada una de ellas, pero ya las había dicho, no había nada que hacer. La chica se acercó, llevó su mano a su mejilla y lo golpeó fuerte. Él no dijo nada, sabía que se lo merecía totalmente y la comprendía."
1. No hables

Grant Ward, un gran hombre, conocido por sus habilidades en el campo de batalla, su facilidad para aprender a manejar cualquier tipo de arma, controlar situaciones de peligro pero… ¿la chica enojada frente de él?, definitivamente era una _seria _situación de peligro, pero no podía controlarla. Después de todo era su culpa. Sus ojos marrones, llegaron a tornarse totalmente oscuros por toda la ira dentro de ella. No la culpaba. Él siempre fue un idiota que no supo valorar el hecho de que, a pesar de que él se hubiese comportado como el peor hombre la faz de la tierra, al final del día, ella siempre ofrecería su tiempo para escucharlo, y tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor. Varias de esas veces él la alejaba, diciéndole que necesitaba su espacio, que quería estar solo, o que dormiría. Bien, ahora lo consiguió, por fin ella le deja su "espacio", el que él tanto deseaba. Por dentro sus pensamientos y su soledad lo carcomían. En realidad, amaba cuando silenciosamente la morena entraba a su litera y se acomodaba su cuerpo junto al suyo, cuando lo miraba directamente, hasta que en sus ojos él encontraba su paz, cuando salía de la nada y lo abrazaba. Extrañaba todo de ella. Pero ese fue el problema en primer lugar.

Grant se estaba involucrando demasiado sentimentalmente con Skye, y no lo soportaba, empezó a preocuparse cien por ciento por laseguridad de ella y dejaba al equipo de lado, eso no era justo. May se lo dijo, en varias ocasiones: "Esa chica será un problema para ti". Y no mentía, pero era inútil, cada vez que intentaba alejarse, ella le decía que si necesitaba algo, estaría dónde siempre, y él… siempre volvía "dónde siempre". O a veces ni siquiera necesario que ella le dijera eso, con ofrecerle una sonrisa, un apretón, una mirada, un contacto ligero de su mano contra su brazo, eran necesarios para que él volviera, a las 3:00 de la madrugada preguntándole si podían dormir juntos. La respuesta nunca dejó de ser sí. Luego de eso, empezaron a relacionarse de… otras formas. Ward comparaba a May y a Skye durante el sexo, y adivinen quién ganaba. Él siempre usó esto como una forma de desahogar sus deseos, su frustración, sus "necesidades"; pero la hacker era diferente. Con ella no podía simplemente sentirse satisfecho e irse. Le gustaba mirarla mientras dormía, acariciar su cabello, darle un beso de buenas noches y otro de buenos días, abrazarla, tocar su cuerpo… cosas que nunca pudo hacer con May, una vez intentó besarla, pero ella lo miró fríamente y le dijo: "Ni siquiera lo pienses". Y no le importaba, por alguna razón no era necesario, pero con la morena sí, _ella_ era necesaria. Le frustraba eso, ¿cuándo él había sido tan débil por alguien?, ¿por una mujer?, esta era su única excepción. Le asustaba enamorarse, depender de alguien… _aunque sabía perfectamente que ya lo hacía. _

Ese día Grant le había dicho a Skye que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, ella como siempre no protestó. Besó su mejilla y le dijo buenas noches. Lo observó por un momento y se marchó, sabiendo que no él no le diría nada. Había sido un día largo y duro para ella; se había despertado temprano porque le correspondía entrenamiento y su supervisor oficial no se encontraba de buen humor. Habían dormido juntos la noche anterior, pero no despertaron de la misma forma, él se había marchado, y de preferencia la morena optó por no preguntar nada al respecto. Durante el entrenamiento y todo el transcurso del día, Grant estuvo frío y apenas le dirigía la mirada, así que la hacker prefirió pasar sus horas junto a Fitzsimmons, a quiénes nunca les molestó tenerla en su laboratorio, después de todo, eran sus dos mejores amigos, y por lo mismo notaron que estaba un poco decaída, le preguntaron y ella simplemente respondió: "…El agente Grant Ward", acompañado de un suspiro y una mirada triste. Leo y Jemma sabían a qué se refería, no era la primera vez que él actuaba de esa forma, y siempre se empeñaron en subirle el ánimo a Skye en esas ocasiones, pero claro, su repentino cambio de humor no duraba más allá de 3 horas, y luego volvía con ella, pero no hoy. No se acercó a ella en todo el día. Notaron la tensión entre ellos, y decidieron no involucrarse más de lo que debían en la situación. Finalmente Skye se rindió ante el cansancio y la tristeza, se metió debajo de las sábanas y no pudo evitar el llanto, aunque este se prologó por mucho tiempo; ¿qué sucedía realmente?, ¿era su culpa?, ¿había hecho algo mal?, su mente no se callaba. Esa noche apenas durmió.

A la mañana siguiente despertó demasiado desanimada. Vio la hora en su celular, eran las 12:30 p.m., se sorprendía que nadie la haya despertado. Arrastró su cuerpo hasta el baño, se miró al espejo, realmente lucía horrible. Sus ojos estaban hinchados. Tomó una ducha y trató de verse lo más "normal" posible, que nadie notara que la noche anterior había sido unas de las peores dentro del bus. Cuando entró en la cocina todos se giraron a verla, era de esperarse, después de todo eran casi las 2 de la tarde y ella se había presentado en el lugar. Se sentó junto a Jemma en silencio. Leo puso frente a ella un plato de comida, pero sólo el olor le revolvió el estómago. Trató de comer pero no pudo, dejó más de la mitad, no se sentía de ánimo para comer. Se levantó y pidió permiso, para alejarse cuánto antes de ahí. La tensión entre ella y Grant aún era grande, y notable. Volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, y a esconderse debajo de sus sábanas. Se puso sus auriculares y con la música que distrajo su cerebro por un momento, volvió a dormirse.

Su celular indicaba las 4:30 p.m. cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Realmente no se sentía de ánimo para levantarse ni hacer nada, pero en cuánto antes se enfrentara a Grant, antes volverían a estar bien… _o al menos eso pensaba_. Bajó a ver si se encontraba entrenando pero no, estaba en su litera. Skye se maldijo a si misma en su mente, tendría que haber partido por ahí. Golpeó suavemente la puerta, y esperó una respuesta desde el otro lado.

–¿Quién es? –Se escuchaba irritado, lo que hizo que la hacker se pusiera nerviosa.

–S-soy… yo, Skye –Su voz temblaba –¿Me dejarías entrar?...

Sin decir nada, la puerta se abrió. La chica entró, y la cerró detrás de ella. Cuando vio a Grant se dio cuenta que él no estaba tan diferente a ella. Parecía que no había dormido nada, se veía… agotado.

–Grant, ¿estás bien?, ¿has descansado algo?

No, en realidad no. La noche anterior había sido en resumen para él, ahogarse en un mar de sus propios pensamientos, pero no podía decírselo.

–Eh… Skye, ¿a qué vienes realmente?.

La morena cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, y bajó la mirada, parpadeando repetidamente para esfumar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

–Yo… –Trató de sonar firme… trató –Grant, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué me tratas así?, ¿hice algo mal?, ¿hay algún problema?

–¡Sí, si hay un problema!, ¡ese problema eres tú!

Skye se quedó en silencio, lo observó atentamente, tratando de leer sus expresiones corporales y a la vez procesando lo que había dicho.

–¿Yo?... ¿qué hice ahora?

–Comprometerme. Comprometer mi posición con el resto del equipo. Me haces pensar sólo en ti y en tu seguridad, más que en la mía incluso –Ward levantaba cada vez más la voz.

–¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? –La hacker no podía seguir fingiendo más tiempo que era "fuerte", dejó que unas lágrimas resbalaran libremente por su rostro.

–Significa que… que… ¡SIGNIFICA QUE ERA MÁS FÁCIL DORMIR CON MAY QUE CONTIGO!, ¡POR LO MENOS CON ELLA SIMPLEMENTE PODÍA HACER LO MÍO E IRME!... tú me tenías amarrado a ti.

Apenas las palabras dejaron su boca se arrepintió de cada una de ellas, pero ya las había dicho, no había nada que hacer. La chica se acercó, llevó su mano a su mejilla y lo golpeó fuerte. Él no dijo nada, sabía que se lo merecía totalmente y la comprendía. Trató de decir algo, pero sabía que nada podría arreglar lo que dijo. Una sensación de dolor en su corazón, un nudo en la garganta y deseos de… ¿llorar?. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así.

–Skye… –Calló porque realmente no sabía que decir.

–No. Silencio. Comprendí lo que quisiste decir, no es necesaria otra explicación –Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, para poder continuar hablando, no quería quedarse con palabras en la boca –Grant, realmente… si querías a alguien para satisfacerte cuando te diera la gana y luego irte, debiste haberte quedado con May. No tendrías que haber venido conmigo. Si no querías que durmiéramos juntos, no debiste haber llegado a mi litera jamás, ni debiste haberme dejado a mí entrar a la tuya. Si no me querías no… debiste haberme hecho creer que te sentías de la misma forma que yo, porque sinceramente, yo _si _ te quería, mucho… muchísimo. Pero bueno, creo que ya no va a haber más de eso que supuestamente existía entre ambos. Adiós.

La morena salió de ahí y bajó al laboratorio, necesitaba a sus amigos con ella. Él no la siguió, eso reafirmaba aún más la teoría que Skye tenía ahora en su mente: que Ward jamás la quiso. Mientras Ward, sentía exactamente lo contrario, él la quería, él la _amaba. _Pero aún no se movía de dónde estaba. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y trató de serenarse aunque no pudo. Tiró al suelo todas las cosas en su mesita de noche, su lámpara se rompió, habían muchos pedazos de vidrios tirados por el suelo, pero ya no podía arreglarlo… al igual que su relación con Skye. Se tiró pesadamente a su cama, que idiota, cómo desearía que ella estuviera llenando los espacios vacíos, y que sus cuerpos se estuvieran ajustando para lograr una posición cómoda, y luego dormir, ¿cómo iba a lograr arreglar un error tan grande?.


	2. Guarda el último adiós para mi

Día 6:

Ciento cuarenta y cuatro horas. Y aún Grant ni Skye si dirigían la palabra entre sí, ni una mirada si quiera. Aunque claro, ambas cosas eran difíciles cuando la chica pasaba el noventa y seis por ciento de su día encerrada en su litera; salía a comer, ocasionalmente bajaba al laboratorio a estar con Fitzsimmons, pero no pasaba mucho y ya estaba encerrada entre sus cuatro paredes nuevamente. Grant odiaba el hecho de que, después de un par de misiones y ganarse la confianza de Coulson, este decidiera darles el lujo de instalar un pequeño baño privado en cada litera. Si las cosas fueran a la antigua y tuvieran que usar un baño común, podría verla unos segundos más cada día.

Casi al final del día, Grant la extrañaba tanto, que deseaba tener algo que preguntarle, cualquier cosa. Pero la rutina seguía tan monótona como siempre. Incluso extrañaba a Leo y Jemma, que se dirigían a él con mucha frialdad, seriedad y generalmente, en monosílabos. Aunque ciertamente, no los culpaba en absoluto, ellos dos eran los mejores amigos de Skye. Y fuera quién fuera, si supieran las cosas que le dijo a la morena, lo tratarían de la misma forma. Simplemente está cumpliendo una condena que él mismo se causó.

Día 7:

Ciento sesenta y ocho horas. Lo mismo del día anterior… y del anterior, y del anterior. Cómo siempre: Skye en su litera, Grant entrenando (y extrañando a la chica que lo acompañaba). Por los parlantes May les ordenó ir a la sala de juntas, para darles información, ya que tenían una nueva misión.

Cuando estaban todos reunidos, a Grant le tomó todo su auto control para poder concentrarse en las órdenes que le daba su jefe, en vez de mirar a la chica que estaba justo en frente de él. Una misión con calificación de riesgo bajo. Habían un par de hombres sospechosos de transportar drogas a la frontera. Debían comprobar sí esto era cierto, y si lo era, capturarlos. Era todo, parecía simple, pero nadie era capaz de ver el futuro y comprobar si sería así de simple como ellos suponían. Aterrizarían en 3 horas así que cada uno fue marchó en diferentes direcciones a ocupar ese tiempo en algún asunto personal. Skye no se sentía para nada bien, estaba mareada y decaída, deseaba no hacer nada. Su alrededor se movía cada vez más y su visión se estaba volviendo de a poco borrosa, debía volver a su litera lo antes posible. Seguía apoyada con ambas manos sobre la mesa digital. Respiró hondo y trató de marcharse, pero tropezó sobre sus propios pies, aunque logró estabilizarse de inmediato. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió que alguien la había tomado por el brazo.

–Skye, ¿estás bien?

La morena respiró hondo varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

–Déjame sola, Ward.

–Estás… pálida, y más delgada… ¿realmente te sientes…?

–Déjame, te dije –Lo interrumpió de golpe.

La morena trató de irse, pero estaba demasiado débil. Aun así no quería pedirle ayuda al hombre de la mirada llena de preocupación. No había nadie más en la habitación, y eso la hacía sentir incómoda a ella, porque estaban algo cerca y no, no quería volver a estar así con él de nuevo. De todos modos el nivel de su mareo sólo iba en aumento, así que su cuerpo inconscientemente se apoyó en él.

–¿Necesitas algo?

Su litera estaba echa un desastre, sería una vergüenza que él viera como estaba por dentro, pero no había otra opción.

–Llévame… llévame a mi litera, por… favor –Dijo la chica casi sin aliento.

Realmente Grant estaba preocupado por ella. No sólo porque se veía cómo un zombie, con la piel pálida y grande ojeras, de varios días sin dormir bien, sino porque estaba notablemente más delgada. La había cargado varias veces, y no recordaba que fuera tan liviana.

Cuando llegaron a su litera, dijo que por favor la llevara al baño, o eso trató de indicar con algo de señas y una voz no muy superior a un susurro. Ella se encargó de agacharse y apoyarse en el inodoro. Segundos más tarde la chica comenzó a vomitar. Grant lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerle su cabello y acariciar su espalda. Cuando se detuvo, la levantó y la puso en su cama desordenada y claramente sin hacer.

–No, no, no, déjame, yo puedo sola…

"Lo testaruda no se le quita con nada", pensó el agente.

En efecto, ella como pudo se tumbó suavemente sobre las sábanas y trató con sus manos de buscar el cubrecama, hasta que lo encontró y se cubrió haciéndose un ovillo bajo la ropa. Ward no podía dejar de observarla… tan débil, tan vulnerable. No acostumbraba verla así, y le perturbaba que él mismo se había encargado de matar a la Skye habladora y animosa, que podía hacer lo que fuera por verle sonreír, y que le ofrecería ayuda hasta el último momento. Extrañaba cuando entraba sin aviso a su litera, se abalanzaba sobre él y le daba pequeños besos por toda la cara. Él haría lo mismo en este momento; se metería bajo las sábanas, la abrazaría y la besaría hasta que se sintiera mejor. Sacudió su cabeza negando para sí mismo y estaba listo para marcharse, resignado a que realmente no podía hacer eso y que debía dejarla descansar… cuando notó que sobre su mesita de noche habían dos pequeños potes que al parecer contenían pastillas. Se acercó a ellas y miró a Skye, que ya se había dormido, así que le dio un vistazo más de cerca a los medicamentos. Las dos tenían pegado un papel adelante, uno de ellos decía "zzz" y el otro tenía dibujado una cara triste. Entonces comprendió: unas servían para dormir y al parecer, las otras eran anti-depresivos. Se sintió preocupado por ella; las pastillas eran pequeñas y el pote más o menos grande, y ambos estaban un poco más de la mitad vacíos. Lo que indicaba que ella había estado usando ambos medicamentos en demasía. Por fin dejó de invadir la privacidad de Skye y salió de su litera.

* * *

La hacker se sentía confundida. Parpadeó un par de veces y notó que todo estaba oscuro, por lo tanto debía ser de noche. ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿Y la misión? Acercó su mano a la mesita y notó que no estaba vacía, así que encendió la luz para encontrarse con una bandeja con un sándwich, jugo, gelatina y una nota.

_"Ward nos dijo que estabas enferma y en grupo decidimos dejarte descansar y excluirte de esta misión. Te he preparado esta comida para que comiences a nutrirte como debes, porque todos esos medicamentos que estás tomando de seguro están dañando tu estómago. No me lo habías contado, me debes una conversación, eh. Te quiere mucho, Jemma."_

Skye sonrió para sí misma y se sintió afortunada de poder contar con ella como mejor amiga. Comenzó a comer y luego, un recuerdo la azotó de golpe: _Grant la había traído hasta su litera_, luego ella vomitó, se calmó y terminó dónde está ahora. Sabía que no debía haber dejado entrar a Ward a su litera, pero estaba demasiado débil en ese momento. Dentro de sus 4 paredes nadie podía decirle que hacer y que no, mucho menos controlarla. Ella había generado una dependencia a las pastillas para dormir y los anti-depresivos; y también algo así como una especie de bulimia, aunque ella no se atrevía a llamarle así antes que lo diagnosticara un médico, pero no, no iba a visitar uno. Por eso estaba como estaba. Había perdido unos 6 kilos sólo esta semana y le atormentaba pensar cómo sería si no se ponía un alto ahora.

Terminó su comida y comenzó a sentir asco en ese mismo instante. No, no podía seguir con esto. Se levantó al baño a cepillarse los dientes, pero ni siquiera había terminado y las náuseas no la dejaban tranquila. Respiró hondo un par de veces mientras trataba de alejar las lágrimas, pero no había caso. Necesitaba compañía en estos momentos, alguien que la abrazara y la consolara. Salió corriendo de su litera y golpeó con desesperación la puerta de Jemma. Sabía que a esta hora ella debía estar con Leo, pero _realmente_ necesitaba un abrazo. Cuando la puerta se abrió de a poco, ella prácticamente se lanzó sobre su amiga y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente de inmediato. Su amiga le devolvió al abrazo y de pronto sintió que alguien más la abrazaba por atrás, sabía exactamente quién era.

–Desahógate Skye… –La voz de Leo rompió el silencio.

–Sí, tú sabes que estamos aquí para ti…

* * *

Día 10:

Doscientas cuarenta horas de monotonía. Lo que había pasado 4 días atrás no cambió su relación, todo seguía igual. Ambos fingiendo indiferencia por el otro. A Grant le encantaría volver a pasar una noche con ella, pedirle perdón, juguetear, reír, acariciar su pelo, tomar su mano, bailar… a ella le encantaba bailar. La extrañaba demasiado y daría cualquier cosa por saber que pasaba por su mente cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban unos segundos cuando estaban en la mesa comiendo.

En todos estos días no se ha atrevido a preguntarle a la chica si desea entrenar. Por dos simples razones: Primero, ella estaba demasiado decaída y débil para rendir eficientemente durante el ejercicio físico, y segundo, debía entrenar con _él_. Había pensado en pedirle a May que la entrenara, pero la morena, después de todo lo pasado, sentía un rechazo muy grande por la agente mayor. Increíble todo el daño que había hecho dentro de este grupo; Skye estaba lastimada al punto de llegar a usar anti-depresivos, con Fitzsimmons había logrado construir una especie de "amistad" y se fue al piso porque apenas le hablan, al igual que a May. Dentro del grupo había una tensión horrible, y todo era _su_ culpa.

Salió a buscar un poco de comida y en el pasillo se encontró con la morena y el par de científicos saliendo de la oficina de Coulson… ¿Habría algún problema?. Él se corrió para que pasaran los 3, pero no se atrevió a hacer ninguna clase de pregunta, después de todo, no le correspondía.

Más tarde ese día, May anunció que alrededor de las 12 p.m. del día siguiente aterrizarían en cerca de Los Ángeles, California, y que estarían ahí unas 3 horas. Luego tomarían las coordenadas que les entregaría S.H.I.E.L.D., esto en realidad no era mucha sorpresa, de vez en cuando el bus necesitaba mantención… aunque realmente nunca habían tomado esa ubicación para una. Pero bueno, esas eran las órdenes y eso sería lo que se haría.

* * *

Apenas aterrizaron Fitzsimmons y Skye se metieron a la camioneta de May se marcharon. Bien, le parecía agradable a Grant que la morena pudiera distraerse, quizás mejoraría su ánimo. Aunque en este "día libre", él pensaba que podría llevarla a algún lugar no muy lejos, dónde tuvieran privacidad y pudieran conversar. Pero conociéndola, sabía que ella querría salir y comprar mucho… y le hubiese encantado acompañarla, y decirle que se veía bonita con cualquier cosa que se probara.

Cómo el agente no quería parecer patético paseando completamente solo por esta gran ciudad, decidió quedarse en el bus. No hubo mantenimiento y le pareció extraño, pero Coulson ni May estaban. Moría de hambre así que todas maneras salió. Tenía ganas de comer algo diferente.

* * *

No supo cuánto se demoró, pero cuando volvió estaba la camioneta de May estacionada dónde solía estar habitualmente. Había comprado 3 pizzas familiares, suficiente para que pudiesen comer todos. Llegó a la cocina dónde estaban Leo y Jemma buscando algo que preparar, así que puso sonoramente la comida sobre la mesa para ganarse la atención de los dos científicos.

–¡Pizza! –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Sí, y suficiente para todos. Así que yo iré a llamar a Coulson y May, ustedes llamen a Skye…–

–¿Skye? –Lo interrumpió Jemma.

–¿Hay algún problema con ella? –Grant sintió que una ola de preocupación lo golpeó.

–Bueno, Agente Ward, pensamos que te informarían de esto, y es incómodo que te lo esté diciendo yo pero… –Jemma bajó la cebeza, parecía triste. Luego dirigió su mirada a Leo, quién entendió su lenguaje no verbal, así que él continuó hablando.

–Mira, Ward… Skye no se sentía bien. La situación la tenía demasiado colapsada. Nosotros la apoyamos en esto porque somos sus amigos y bueno… ella… ella, pidió que la reubicaran.

–Ella… _¿qué?_.

Grant había escuchado perfectamente. Ella pidió que la reubicaran, que la sacaran de ahí. Comprendía muy bien que encerrada en ese avión, era una bomba de tiempo, y que antes de explotar, por su propio bien, prefirió irse.

–Sí… Empacamos sus cosas anoche y las metimos a la camioneta de May, y hoy con Jemma la acompañamos a dónde S.H.I.E.L.D. le dio alojamiento.

–Espero que estés contento ahora, agente Ward –Volvió a hablar Jemma– Muchas gracias, por destruir tanto a una persona.

Diciendo esto la chica se retiró y se fue a la litera de su compañero. Leo por su parte se quedó ahí unos segundos, hasta que volvió a hablar, con una voz más baja, queriendo que nadie más los escuchara.

–Mira, Ward. Esta situación se salió complemente de control, ¿qué acaso no te diste cuenta de lo frágil que era Skye?, estuvo toda su vida sola, buscando una familia, gente que la acogiera, y cuando lo logra, encontró además a alguien de quién enamorarse y ese alguien no sentía lo mismo. Ahora ella está afuera nuevamente sola, tratando de reconstruir su vida, y más importante: _reconstruirse a sí misma, _a su autoestima, a su autocontrol porque… mira, quizás yo no debería decirte esto pero, ella estaba con bulimia y depresión. También le hicimos una cita al médico. Espero que mejore…

Cada palabra era como una bala atravesando su corazón. Jemma tenía razón: _había destruido completamente a una persona, _ a una persona hermosa, carismática, tierna… a una de las mejores personas que haya conocido, a pesar de todo.

–Bueno, yo me voy. Y me llevo esto. –Dijo tomando una de las pizzas.

–Espera Leo, digo, Fitz… muchas gracias por decirme esto y hacerme realmente abrir los ojos.

El chico de pelo rizado sólo asintió, le ofreció una débil sonrisa, y luego se marchó.

Grant, por su parte, bajó a dónde solía entrenar. Comenzó a pegarle al puching bag sin ponerse gasa en las manos antes. Desahogó su rabia hasta que le sangraron los nudillos y luego se tiró agotado al suelo. Sentía que la vista se le nublaba y tenía un nudo en la garganta, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esta situación… de a poco una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su rostro, y otra, y otra…


	3. Pd Te extraño

Grant se despertó con el sonido de la alarma que indicaba las 6:30 a.m., pero la apagó e ignoró. Se hundió más profundo en la calidez de sus sábanas y siguió durmiendo. No quería levantarse. Se preguntaba si así se sintió Skye el tiempo que aún estaba en el bus. Esperaba de corazón que ahora estuviera mejor, ya llevaba tres semanas fuera. Tres semanas que se habían hecho literalmente horribles. El bus estaba demasiado quieto, demasiado tranquilo. Extrañaba a la chica que lo animaba a él y a todos. Esperaba que pudieran hacer una parada en el lugar dónde la vio por última vez, para buscarla, aunque ¿Por dónde partir? No tenía respuesta a eso, dudaba que Fitzsimmons o Coulson le fueran a revelar la dirección dónde se encontraba Skye tratando de rehacer nuevamente su vida. Además, posiblemente, es decir, obviamente ella no querría verlo, pero bueno, la entendía si ahora ella tenía un muñeco vudú de él, o una foto de su cara pegada en la pared llena de dardos, o… esas cosas que se ven el películas cuando dos personas terminan y una está llena de rencor.

Habían noches en las que soñaba con ella, con la mejor qué imagen con la que le recordaba: Radiante, sonriente, alegre, efusiva. Haría lo que fuera para devolverle esa felicidad. Y era lo suficientemente egoísta cómo para no permitirse imaginar que alguien más la estaría haciendo feliz, aunque se lo merecía. Pero… ¿Alguien más haciendo las cosas que íntimas que solían compartir?, ¿Alguien más acariciando su pelo, besándola, bailando con ella, sosteniendo su mano?, ¿Alguien más duchándose con ella, compartiendo su cama, quitándole la ropa? Tenía que ser honesto y admitir que era celoso. Siempre lo había sido; de Fitz incluso de Coulson en su momento. Ahora de un desconocido que ni siquiera estaba seguro si Skye ya había conocido y le había dado la confianza de hacer esas cosas que le atormentaban. Le gustaría hablar con esa persona, decirle que la cuidara e hiciera bien las cosas.

O le gustaría tener la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero con _su _chica. Pero no, tenía claro que una segunda oportunidad era lo que menos se merecía.

* * *

El ruido de la ciudad despertó a la morena. Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente para recordar dónde estaba, y más importante, _con quién estaba_. Había alguien más durmiendo en la misma cama, espalda con espalda. El de esta noche ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de dormir abrazado a ella. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo. Recogió toda su ropa del suelo, y se vistió en el baño. Se miró un par de veces al espejo, para salir por lo menos algo decente de ahí. Caminó lentamente hasta la salida, cerró la puerta con cuidado, y se fue a su departamento. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor y salía a la calle trató de recordar dónde estaba específicamente, pero se sentía demasiado perdida. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta –que maravillosamente aún conservaba un poco de batería–, y encendió el GPS. En efecto, estaba un poco lejos de dónde había estado la noche anterior. Mientras se subía a un taxi y le decía a dónde quería llegar, se preguntaba cuál habrá sido el método que habrá usado el chico desconocido para seducirla y traerla hasta acá. Seguramente no fue mucho, estaba usando la misma lógica de Grant: Liberar frustraciones. Luego sólo se levantaba en silencio y se iba. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía desde que se fue del bus. Sin embargo se cuestionaba que era lo tan "grandioso" de todo eso. Llegar, satisfacerse, irse. Sin un intercambio de palabras, caricias, demostraciones de amor. Extrañaba eso. Se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a tener eso, _o si ella confiaría en alguien lo suficiente para permitirle tener esa clase de cercanía. _Creía que su error con Grant fue confiarle demasiado, que debió ser más cuidadosa, pero…. Cuando él le dijo que ella le gustaba parecía tan real. Y además se sintió aliviada porque los sentimientos eran correspondidos. Pero él nunca le demostró su amor, era la lamentable verdad. Fueron tantas veces las que ella se había acercado a su oído y le había dicho suavemente "te amo", y él sólo se conformaba con sonreírle o decirle "yo también", pero nunca se lo dijo primero.

El taxi frenó y eso la devolvió a la realidad. Le pagó lo que debía y se bajó tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza causado por el alcohol y el fuerte sol Californiano. Subió hasta su departamento en el sexto piso y apenas entró se lanzó al sofá. Se sentía destrozada en varios sentidos, pero le gustaba como el dolor físico dejaba de lado un momento su dolor emocional. Cómo le gustaría que la angustia y el rencor fueran un dolor físico, que se pudieran calmar con una tarde entera durmiendo o unas píldoras. Algo que te asegurara que ese dolor se iría más temprano que tarde. Pero lamentablemente tenía que mantenerse fuerte, y lo peor, sin su disfuncional "familia" para apoyarla. Extrañaba a Fitzsimmons, las noches de desvelo que se pasaban los tres contándose sus propios problemas, que le daban a Skye una sensación de no estar tan sola en este mundo. Se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos, _los únicos que había tenido en la vida. _Luego estaba Coulson, a quién no le contaba todo como a la pareja de científicos, pero sí un par de preocupaciones y le daba palabras que eran lo suficientemente paternales para darle esa imagen a el agente mayor. Y… Quedaban dos personas más. Una que rearmó su mundo y sus esperanzas y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, destruyó todo y la apuñaló por la espalda, y la otra persona, era neutral, no sabía que pensar respecto a ella.

* * *

Su celular sonó y miró alrededor sólo para notar los rayos de la puesta de sol entrar por su ventana a través de sus cortinas. Dios, ¿Cuántas horas estuvo dormida?. Estiró su mano hasta encontrar el aparato cuya vibración le causaba molestia, y contestó sin molestarse en mirar quién era.

–Eh, hola.

–Umm… Skye, ¿te encuentras bien?

La morena sonrió. Se levantó de a poco hasta salir de su posición bocabajo y quedar correctamente sentada. Extrañaba tanto la voz de Jemma, su mejor amiga, su hermana, su confidente.

–Sí, estoy… cómo mejor podría estar después de una fuerte resaca y un "encuentro" de una sola noche, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Comprendo perfectamente –Su voz se tornó seria –Me habías prometido no más de eso, sabes que no es bueno para tu recuperación.

Sí, sí. Le había prometido a Jemma no volver a embriagarse hasta no recordar como caminar ni tampoco terminar en la cama del primero que la seduzca. Pero se sentía tan sola, que eso era lo único que le hacía olvidar ese sentimiento –y todo lo demás–.

–Perdón.

–No, no basta sólo con eso, acaso… ¿No sabes por qué te estoy llamando?.

–¿Por qué me quieres mucho?

–Skye, no estoy bromeando. Hoy, se supone que tenías que visitar el psicólogo, y no lo hiciste, no lo recordaste, ¿cierto?... Bueno, dudo que en efecto hayas recordado algo después de la noche anterior.

Los ojos de Skye se cristalizaron con lágrimas. No era porque la estuviera regañando, es más, le encantaría seguir oyéndola, _si tan sólo estuviera en frente de ella y no al otro lado de la línea telefónica._

–Ehhrm, ¿S-skye? ¿Sigues ahí?

Seguía sin hablar, presionando el celular más fuerte contra su oído, cómo si eso la acercara.

–Te extraño.

Fue todo lo que dijo, y cortó la llamada. No quería escuchar esos: "Aw Skye, no estés triste", "El bus no es lo mismo sin ti", "El laboratorio parece muy quieto desde que tú te fuiste". Ya los había oído todos. Con rapidez se apresuró a apagar su celular y lanzarlo lejos. Se levantó y metió comida descongelada al microondas, que era todo lo que comía últimamente. Y mientras se cocía, se dio una ducha rápida. Al menos para quitarse el olor a licor de encima. Cuando salió miró su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, no se sentía para nada orgullosa de sí misma porque aún no se recuperaba al 100% de su peso normal, pero algo había progresado.

Se vistió, comió, recogió su celular del piso y se fue a su cama.

Esto no la estaba ayudando como ella pensaba. No era tan buena idea como parecía al principio. Quizás lo de Grant fue como si alguien la hundiera en el mar y no la dejara salir, y cuando dejó el bus era cómo volver a respirar nuevamente. Pero esto… el estar lejos de las personas que más quería, era cómo que nuevamente la estuvieran hundiendo, pero de a poco. Volvió a prender su teléfono para devolverle la llamada a Jemma. Debía pedirle disculpas por cortarle y además por no ir a su sesión con el psicólogo, al cual le había prometido no faltar.

Para su sorpresa, su amiga le contestó con amabilidad, y cuando le pidió que por favor vinieran a visitarla, ésta le contestó que iba a rogarle a Coulson que volvieran a California, al menos a pasar el día con ella.

Esa noche Skye no salió, no lloró, no sintió un vacío en su interior. Es más, ni siquiera necesitó pastillas para dormir.

* * *

Grant se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo un libro. En varias ocasiones trató de parar su lectura e iniciar una conversación con el científico de pelo ondulado que se encontraba al frente de él, pero no sabía cómo. Antes conversaban de sus relaciones, aunque Leo nunca quiso admitir que estaba con Jemma. Ya que habían creado un cierto vínculo de confianza, Grant lo miraba con seriedad y le hacía siempre la misma pregunta: "¿Y bien?, ¿Ya la besaste?" y él comenzaría su discurso de la plena relación fraternal entre ellos, aunque siempre se enredara con sus palabras y su cara se tornara de un rojo brillante. Simmons se lo había contado a Skye, y Skye a él. El par de científicos se encontraban en una relación, por eso quería saber cuánto demoraría Leo en admitirlo abiertamente.

Estaba por tratar de iniciar una conversación, sobre cualquier cosa, cuando apareció Jemma y se sentó al su lado de su compañero.

–¿Me ayudarás? –Le preguntó ella tratando de poner una cara de inocencia para lograr convencerlo.

Leo la miró con duda, miedo.

–¿Está Coulson de… buen humor?

–No importa, vamos.

Con eso la chica lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a la fuerza. ¿Querían hablar con Coulson?... Por un momento Grant sintió cosquillas en su estómago pensando que quizás podría tratarse de Skye, pero dudaba si fuera algo bueno o malo. Se levantó para ver si podía tener una mínima oportunidad de saber que estaba sucediendo, pero no. La conversación de Fitzsimmons con Coulson fue a puertas cerradas, y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Fue a su litera y se tiró en su cama –que ahora parecía más fría y vacía– a mirar el techo. Se pasó las manos por la cara y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo varias veces, y tomó su celular. Abrió la opción de mensajes, escribió "te extraño" y añadió el número de Skye. Miró varias veces la pantalla, y apretó la opción "cancelar". Así era cada día, le escribía un te extraño que jamás se envió. No sabía si ella querría leer un mensaje de él, o algo que tuviese que ver con su persona.

Eran 7 de la tarde, pero no se sentía con ánimo de continuar con su vida. Así que cerró los ojos, y se sumergió en el cansancio que sentía su cuerpo.

* * *

_–¿Te sucede algo?_

_–Umm…_

_–Ay, vamos. Nos hemos contado muchas cosas, y si algo te preocupa puedes contármelo, Ward._

_–Está bien, está bien. Pero no aquí, es algo… privado._

_La chica no perdió el tiempo y tomó su mano. Lo arrastró por unas escaleras hacia abajo, hasta llegar a esas partes del bus que sólo se visitaban cuando era estrictamente necesario. Ni un solo ruido, ni una interrupción, y Grant se encontraba solo en ese lugar con Skye. Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato con los pensamientos que empezaron a aparecer. La chica se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones, se movió para que él entrara y luego cerró la puerta tras de ella. Era un lugar pequeño de artículos de aseo, la luz era tenue y débil pero aún podían divisar al otro. La hacker se sentó en el piso contra la pared, y miró hacia arriba para sonreírle al agente, e indicarle que se sentara a su lado._

_–Cuando la vida dentro de este circo de fenómenos volador me estresa… vengo aquí a tranquilizarme._

_–Por eso a veces sueles desaparecerte…_

_–Sí, además aquí no hay cámaras y nadie me oye… si quiero llorar, lo hago con libertad._

_"No hay cámaras ni nadie les oye, no hay cámaras ni nadie le oye, no hay cámaras ni nadie les oye". Esas palabras hicieron que el agente Ward se desconcentrara y empezara a pensar muchas cosas. _

_–Y bueno –Volvió a hablar la chica –¿Me vas a contar ahora?._

_Grant respiró hondo y miró hacia un punto imaginario justo al frente de él._

_–Lo que pasa es que… Yo… Yo y May nos hemos estado relacionando de una manera más íntima, ¿entiendes?. Hemos estado durmiendo juntos y sinceramente no sé a dónde va a llegar esto. Ni cuando comenzamos lo sabía. Fue un impulso. Me sentía solo, desesperado, lleno de rabia, de… frustración, y comprendí que ella se sentía de la misma manera. Ahí comenzó todo. Luego sucedió otra vez, y otra, pero a la cuarta vez le puse un alto y me marché. La dejé sola y confundida, pero no miré atrás. Estaba harto de no saber que sucedía entre nosotros, además del hecho de que era sumamente fría y esquiva, no es eso lo que yo busco cuando decido dormir con alguien._

_El agente dejó salir un suspiro fuerte, y miró a la morena a los ojos por primera vez desde que entraron a esa habitación. A pesar de la poca luz, pudo ver en ella una gota de dolor y decepción, que se esforzaba fuertemente en ocultar._

_–Entonces tú y May… Bueno, ahora comprendo porque estás tan angustiado –Bajó la mirada y buscó la mano de Ward. Mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con dulzura y lentitud, volvió a hablar –Sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿entendido?. Estaré aquí si quieres hablar de tus problemas amorosos con ella._

_–No, no. No tengo problemas amorosos con ella. Mi verdadera preocupación es que… me gusta alguien más, y me daba miedo que esa persona se enterara de esto y me odiara por siempre._

_–Alguien más…_

_–Alguien más._

_Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, pero una nueva oleada de dolor se vio en los ojos de Skye._

_–Y si te gustaba alguien más, ¿por qué te metiste con May?_

___–Creí que jamás tendría oportunidad de estar realmente con esa persona. Creí también, que esa persona seguía enamorada de su ex novio traidor._

_–Oh… quizás deberías decirle a esa persona, sabes, quizás sienta lo mismo._

_No sabían cómo pero se habían acercado más y más, estaban sólo a centímetros del otro._

_–¿Siente lo mismo?_

_–Sí_

_Skye puso su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla de Grant y redujo el espacio entre ellos a nada. Se besaron de manera suave, tranquila, cómo si el otro estuviera hecho de cristal y tuvieran miedo de romperle. Se separaron, se miraron, ella quitó su mano de su mejilla… y todo se volvió oscuro de repente._

Grant despertó de golpe. _Siempre_ el mismo sueño. Una y otra vez cada noche. Era una verdadera tortura cómo su subconsciente se aferraba tanto al primer recuerdo de ellos dos juntos, _el primer beso que le había dado a Skye_. Ya no lo aguantó más, tomó su celular una vez más, tecleó rápidamente un "te extraño", el número de la chica, y lo envió. Sí, por primera vez se atrevió, y lo envió. No esperaba realmente una respuesta, sino solamente quería hacerle saber que la extrañaba.

* * *

La alarma de Grant sonó, y con pereza la apagó, sólo para continuar durmiendo. Aunque trató por una media hora, no logró conseguir el sueño, así que decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse. De mala gana tomó una ducha de agua caliente que se extendió más de lo que debía. Bajó a dónde solía entrenar con Skye. Ya casi no venía a este lugar, le causaba demasiada nostalgia, pero creyó que quizás un poco de ejercicio lo reanimaría.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo golpeando el saco, pero cuando se detuvo se sintió extremadamente cansado y mareado. Se sentó en el piso a recobrar el aliento, cuando sintió a Fitzsimmons bajando las escaleras y conversando de algo en voz baja. Entraron al laboratorio y Grant dejó de oírles. Unos 15 minutos más tarde –que en realidad para Ward parecieron una eternidad– la pareja de científicos salió y se detuvieron unos pasos lejos del agente que se encontraba casi inconsciente en el piso por todo la energía de había gastado.

–Hmm, ¿Ward?.

El agente de a poco volvió a la realidad con la voz de su compañero Fitz llamándolo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Fitzsimmons de pie frente a él. Para su sorpresa, el chico de cabello rizado le extendió una mano para que pudiese ponerse de pie él también. Cuando pudo retomar su equilibrio y estabilizarse, habló:

–Díganme chicos, ¿qué es lo que necesitan?.

–Hoy volveremos a Los Ángeles –Comenzó Simmons –Yo y Leo iremos en una, hmm, misión personal, bajo autorización del agente Coulson. El resto del equipo tiene el día libre y permiso para dejar el avión y volver a una determinada hora que luego nos darán.

Le sorprendía la seriedad y frialdad de la chica. Fitz ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

–Entendido. Gracias por avisarme.

Con eso, Fitzsimmons se dieron la vuelta y subieron las escaleras. No era usual para Ward sentirse cómo lo hacía ahora. Su pecho se contraía de felicidad mezclada con preocupación y desesperación, hasta algo de cosquillas en el estómago sentía. Los Ángeles… _ahí estaba Skye._

* * *

**_Hola queridos lectores, estoy aquí para informarles que su escritora no ha muerto ni desaparecido, nada más volvió al colegio :( espero que comprendan la demora. Entré a mi último año de estudios y aunque este es el primer mes, me ha costado volver a adaptarme con los horarios y todo eso, y apenas tengo tiempo libre, lo ocupo en dormir. Pero bueno, aquí otro capítulo, espero que no me maten por haberme demorado y por lo que he puesto en el sueño/recuerdo de Ward jaja._**

**_Besitos, comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y apreciados. Se les agradece el tiempo que han ocupado en leer esta historia._**


	4. Encuentro casual

En el tiempo que Skye llevaba en esta ciudad, no quería ser un cargo total para Coulson, así que decidió buscar trabajo. Tras unos días de búsqueda, encontró vacancia de cajera en una acogedora y quieta cafetería. Para su sorpresa, todos ahí la recibieron con cariño. Trabajaba sólo tres veces a la semana, porque no estaba dispuesta a levantarse todos los días temprano.

Cada vez que asistía a su trabajo, veía a un chico que se sentaba siempre en la misma mesa, pedía siempre lo mismo, y se quedaba solitario mirando hacia afuera por unos treinta minutos o una hora. Le causaba curiosidad ese chico, hasta que un día, uno de los camareros le dijo que ese chico sólo iba los días que a ella le tocaba trabajar. Entonces entendió el motivo de la misma rutina de el _–hasta el momento– _ misterio chico de cabello castaño claro: _ella._ La próxima vez que le tocó trabajar, cuando se comenzaba a repetir la rutina, Skye decidió tomar la iniciativa, preguntándole su nombre, y, explicándole que el día siguiente lo tenía libre, también le pidió una cita. Por fin se resolvió la incógnita que le dio vueltas por la cabeza de la hacker toda la noche… su nombre era Jace.

Ya había pasado una semana y media de eso, Jace era un buen chico sí, era atento, cariñoso y preocupado, pero, ¿acaso ella lo estaba usando?. Él no tenía idea de las borracheras ni los encuentros de una noche, mucho menos de Grant… Ese nombre aún le dolía y le cortaba un poco la respiración. Ella deseaba ser 100% honesta con él, pero no podía. Después de entrar a S.H.I.E.L.D. descubrió muchas cosas turbias sobre su pasado. No sabía en quién podía confiar realmente, más que alguien que estuviera usualmente relacionado con cosas que no eran precisamente de este mundo. Así que se reservó muchas cosas para ella, prefería escucharlo a él contarle sus mil y un anécdotas. Era una persona interesante.

Una mañana Skye recibió una llamada de Jemma, por fin, irían a visitarla. Quiso tratar de controlarse, pero apenas escuchó las palabras de su amiga por el otro lado de la línea, dejó escapar un grito de emoción y al mismo tiempo lágrimas. Después de todo lo que le había sucedido en las últimas semanas, era raro que las lágrimas que salieran de sus ojos fueran producto de felicidad. Le hubiera encantado que Fitzsimmons conocieran a Jace, pero no había tiempo de presentarse entre gente nueva, ella realmente necesitaba un momento a solas con sus amigos, cómo aquellos días en el bus, es más, hasta pensaba decirle sólo a Jemma que se quedara a pasar la noche en su departamento, Fitz lo entendía y hasta lo esquivaba: conversaciones de chicas.

* * *

Ward despertó abriendo los ojos con lentitud, dejando que se adaptaran a la luz brillante del sol mañanero. Pasó sus manos por su cara y suspiró con pesadez, hoy era el día que irían a Los Ángeles, y él quería… no, _necesitaba_ hablar con Skye, verla, ¿abrazarla quizás?, o un beso en la mejilla. No pedía que volvieran a estar juntos porque eso sería estarle pidiendo demasiado, pero… ¿el perdón no sería pedirle demasiado también?. Necesitaba hablarle aunque no tenía claro bien la finalidad, aunque claro, él podría decirle todas las cosas que no pudo, podría desahogarse y ella saber de primera fuente que pasaba realmente en ese momento de impulso, que pasó en los días anteriores cuando la debilidad e inseguridad se apoderaron de él. No estaba seguro si sería capaz de articular una palabra coherente si la tenía en frente, o si podría controlarse y no lo lanzarse sobre ella, porque la había entrenado bien, y sabía perfectamente que se defendería. Pero nunca sabría si no intentaba… pero ahí estaba el pequeño gran problema: ¿Cómo lo intentaría? Tenía claro que ni Coulson ni Fitzsimmons le dirían dónde se encontraba ella exactamente, pero… ¿y May?. Volvió a pasar las manos por su cara, cómo si eso haría que tuviera pensamientos más claros. Se levantó, tomó una ducha y salió para darse cuenta que todo dentro del bus ya se encontraba en movimiento. Por dentro se sintió feliz de que Skye vería a sus amigos que ella tanto quería, pero al mismo tiempo estaba celoso. Bien, pensaba que esto era comprensible si no salía de su mente, si pasaba a ser opinión de _cualquier_ otro dentro del bus, diría que no tendría derecho a sentirse de esa manera.

Esa mañana no sentía ganas de comer, ni de entrenar. Era una mala mañana para estar dentro de ese bus, era una mala mañana para ser Grant Ward, era una mala mañana para existir. Vio como Fitzsimmons se marchaban a su "misión personal" también conocida como Skye. Pensó en seguirlos, pero no, algo no le dejó avanzar. Iba en retorno a su litera cuando a mitad del camino se encontró con Coulson, con una voz y expresión fría le dijo: "a mi oficina, ahora". Se estaba preparando para el regaño que le vendría.

Cuando entró a la oficina de Coulson, este no se encontraba solo sino en la compañía de May. Ocultó su sorpresa bajo una expresión neutral, que antes siempre solía traer. Se sentó frente a los dos agentes que lo miraban de una forma que Grant no pudo comprender.

–Está bien, Agente Ward, creo que sabrá por qué lo hemos llamado aquí, ¿no es así?.

–Creo que sólo hay una cosa…

Al parecer, May sólo estaba de testigo aquí. No parecía que fuera a hablar algo.

–Agente Grant Ward, usted… está consciente de que Skye ha dejado nuestro equipo para comenzar una vida lo más lejos posible. Todos aquí la queremos, y por eso velamos por su seguridad y bienestar, todos… queremos que ella salga de esto en lo que se encuentra metida. Un reciente informe psicológico nos arroja un cierto cuadro depresivo del cuál si no se trata como es debido, pasará algo más grave, y nadie quiere eso, ¿no es así?

A Ward le comenzaba a molestar el tono de voz autoritario y sarcástico que su jefe estaba usando, y sí, podía tener un cargo mayor, pero no le permitía jugar así con él.

–Señor, no quiero sonar grosero, pero, ¿a dónde quiere llegar con esto?

Coulson lo lo miró, como pensando las palabras exactas que decirle, y dejarle en claro lo que quería hacerle saber.

–Bien. Directo al grano: No queremos que en esta estancia en la ciudad de Los Ángeles te acerques a Skye. No queremos que la busques, que preguntes por ella y mucho menos su ubicación. Si ella misma nos informa que desea lo contrario, perfecto, todo lo que dije antes no contará, pero hasta entonces, las reglas son esas.

Grant se levantó sin decir una palabra, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Cuando llegó a su litera, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, tomando varios respiros profundos para lograr serenarse pero no lo consiguió. Caminó lento hacia su cama, se recostó mirando al techo, tratando de cubrirse en una falsa capa de fortaleza que ya no tenía. Ya no había razón para mantenerse fuerte en realidad. Su mente no era lo único que lo mantenía entre la indecisión de si ir o no a buscar a Skye, sino que ahora también su jefe, sólo que éste lo _prohibía, _ni siquiera era libre de elegir. Aunque trató de controlarse, varias lágrimas rebeldes abandonaron sus ojos, recorrieron sus mejillas, deslizándose libremente hasta terminar en la almohada de Grant, que se humedecía de a poco por culpa de las mismas. Le importa en lo más mínimo, fuera como fuera, debía hablar con la chica, _su_ chica. Tomó su celular, marcó el número de Skye y esperó. Tras varios "rings" supo que no obtendría una respuesta, pero no se rindió. Pensó que quizás con un mensaje sería más fácil.

"Skye, necesito hablar contigo, por favor"

"No ignores esto, realmente tengo que hablar contigo pero Coulson me lo ha prohibido"

"¿Dónde estás?, quiero verte"

"Skye por favor"

* * *

Skye recibía mensaje tras mensaje, los leía a todos con atención, pero no sabía cómo responder, y si debía hacerlo siquiera. Estaba en el sofá bocabajo, mirando con incredulidad la pantalla cada vez que se encendía, y mostraba un mensaje del hombre que tanto amó… _y aún amaba. _La vibración suave de su celular, era el único indicio de que lo que estaba pasando era, en efecto, ciento por ciento real. _"__Skye por favor…", _¿Qué era lo que estaba pidiéndole?, ¿Qué le enviara su ubicación GPS para que él fuera hasta ella, se vieran y volvieran a caer el uno por el otro?, eso era precisamente lo que la hacker se había prometido a sí misma, no volver a estar a los pies del gran Grant Ward. Y aunque ahora parecía firme en su decisión, sabía que tenerlo frente a ella sería diferente. Correría hacia él, lo abrazaría, lo besaría con fuerza y lo encerraría en una habitación a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tenía sueños con él, _de todo tipo_, le extrañaba en todos los sentidos posibles, y tratar de usar a Jace como "reemplazo" no estaba ayudando, sino todo lo contrario. No se comparaba a él, nadie lo hacía. Había pasado muchas noches con Ward, en las que él había memorizado su cuerpo como si se tratara de un mapa. Conocía cada rincón, cada punto débil, cada sector que con el sólo roce a ella le hacían perder todo el control, y eran detalles tan íntimos, que no deseaba compartirlo con nadie más. Porque por primera vez en su vida, se sentía enamorada, enamorada _de verdad_. No un enamoramiento adolescente, no una confusión, no sentimientos encontrados, amor verdadero. Compadecía mucho a Jace si él comenzaba a sentir esas cosas por ella, porque enamorarse de un corazón herido era peligroso; _algunas de las partes rotas probablemente aún le pertenecían a alguien más._

Sintió un golpe en su puerta. Se levantó arrastrando sus piernas, pero al ver quiénes estaban ahí su tristeza se fue a otro lugar muy lejos de ahí. Sus dos mejores amigos se lanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla. La abrazaron tan fuerte que la rearmaron interiormente, ya no se sentía destruida en pedazos.

* * *

El día se había pasado rápido, más de lo que esperaban, o deseaban. Daban casi las ocho de la noche, y Leo empezó a despedirse de las dos chicas, aunque no quería irse, pero sabía que ambas necesitarían ese tiempo entre mujeres en el que sospechaba que cada vez, él era uno de los temas de conversación. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a ambas, prometiéndoles que volvería a la mañana siguiente, porque ya las estaría extrañando, y no había ninguna broma en esa frase, porque Skye era como su hermana y Jemma su otra mitad. Por las dos sentía un amor un grande, diferente, pero grande. Cuando volvió al hangar, se encontró con el bus mucho más silencioso y quieto de lo que estaba desde que se fue la hacker, y suspiró, sospechó que esa noche, sino se apresuraba en escoger que maratón de películas haría, sería más que aburrida. Pero primero debía darle a su jefe un informe de lo que había sido su día, o más bien, decirle desde su perspectiva, si había notado algún cambio en Skye.

Golpeó con suavidad la puerta de la oficina de Coulson, éste le hizo entrar, y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras le relataba el día que había tenido. Había ayudado en muchas formas diferentes a su estado de ánimo y muchísimo más al de la chica que había ido a visitar, porque ella misma se los reconoció. Se despidió y a pesar de lo temprano que era, le deseó buenas noches a su jefe.

Cuando salió, caminó lentamente de vuelta a su litera. A mitad del pasillo sintió como una puerta detrás de él se abría con lentitud, y luego, una voz llamándole.

–¿Fitz?

Volteó para encontrarse con un Grant Ward despeinado, con los ojos hinchados y la apariencia de que no hubiese descansado en días; ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba ignorándole que no se percató de lo mucho que se había demacrado?.

–¿Ward?, ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

–Eso, no importa. Necesito tu ayuda, realmente necesito que me ayudes.

Leo Fitz miró, analizó, dudó. No estaba seguro si debía actuar como buen samaritano o simplemente ignorar.

* * *

Skye apretaba su estómago mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Parecían milenios que habían pasado desde que había reído de esta manera. Extrañaba las conversaciones sin sentido que solían tener con Jemma, extrañaba abrazarla sólo para molestarla, extrañaba ponerla incómoda pregúntale cosas sobre su vida sexual, extrañaba… simplemente tenerla cerca.

–Muy bien, muy bien –Dijo Jemma poniéndose algo seria –Ahora Skye, eres mi mejor amiga y yo la tuya, ¿verdad?, sabes que me importas mucho. Es hora de ser honesta, sé que no estás bien, puedo decir que te aprendí a conocer y ya ni siquiera veo que tu mirada sea igual. Puedes decirme realmente cómo te sientes, no te juzgaré.

Skye inhaló fuertemente, sabía que esta conversación llegaría en algún momento de la noche, y también sabía que era necesario para ella desahogarse cien por ciento.

–Yo… yo… –Dijo tratando de ignorar las ganas de llorar que tan rápidamente le habían llegado –Yo soy una tonta, una verdadera tonta, una grandísima tonta. ¿Puedes creer que a pesar de todo este tiempo aún me gusta?, más que eso, ¡aún estoy enamorada de él! Y no… no debería. No debo. Pero… es tan difícil auto-convencerte de que ya no quieres a alguien, que no eras nada para quién era tu todo. Aquél por el que hubiera atrapado una bala, era quién realmente se encontraba detrás del gatillo. Divertido, ¿no?, ver cómo se destruyen todas esas paredes que tanto me demoré en construir. Todos reconocemos que el problema aquí soy yo, todo lo que amo realmente se va, me lastima, no se queda conmigo... Pero, he superado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, cómo para no poder con esto.

Cuando Skye pronunció su última frase su amiga se acercó a ella y la abrazó con firmeza, y mientras la hacker acomodaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, ella le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba frases de aliento. La científica estaba consciente de que ahora oficialmente detestaba a Ward.

La morena no se molestó en contenerse, se sentía cómoda de llorar frente a Jemma. Tampoco se molestó en disfrazar sus sentimientos, sabía que desahogarse era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tenía que sacar todo el veneno que cubría su corazón.

* * *

_–¿Ward?, ¿Qué te ha sucedido?_

_–Eso, no importa. Necesito tu ayuda, realmente necesito que me ayudes._

Mientras Fitz le miraba, la impaciencia dentro de Grant crecía y crecía.

–Por favor…

Leo se sorprendió de la debilidad que se expuso en sólo dos simples palabras, así que decidió ayudarle, aunque sabía perfectamente que era lo que él buscaba.

–Está bien. Vamos a tu litera.

Si las cosas se ponían demasiado incómodas, él podía levantarse e irse de la litera de Ward, pero si fuera en la suya, sería un poco incómodo echarlo. Una deducción rápida pero útil. Sí, Leo Fitz era un genio.

Cuando entraron, Fitz ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntar.

–Quieres que te ayude a buscar a Skye, ¿no es así?.

–No es tanto a _encontrarla_ sino que a hablar con ella. Hoy le mandé muchos mensajes, y no respondió ni uno sólo.

–¿Y esperabas que te respondiera? ¿Enserio? Ward, eso es descaro.

–Lo sé, pero necesito que le digas que quiero hablar con ella y que por favor me responda.

–Ward, sabes… a pesar de todo, sigo teniéndote cariño, pero yo no puedo hacer eso. No quiero meterme entremedio, no me corresponde. No puedo simplemente llegar y decirle: "Skye, por favor contesta todos los mensajes que Ward te ha enviado", no… Porque yo sé lo mucho que ella ha sufrido, me ha contado, porque somos amigos. Entonces… ¿cómo podría hacer eso? Simplemente no puedo.

Grant no sabía que hacer ahora. Estaba a punto de quebrarse nuevamente, pero Leo seguía ahí frente a él.

–Coulson me tiene prohibido acercarme a ella.

–A menos que rompas esa regla y…

–¿Me expulsen del equipo?, no, gracias.

–Mira, Ward –Dijo llevando sus manos a su cintura– Puedo darte una referencia de dónde está, pero créeme que más lejos de eso no puedo llegar. No quiero que me expulsen a mí también. ¿Tienes un papel y un lápiz?

Grant se apresuró a pasárselos, y el científico se apresuró en escribir algo, pero luego paró, y dudó.

–Debo preguntarte algo… –Dijo el chico de cabello rubio sosteniendo el trozo de papel contra su pecho.

–Dime.

–Tú… ¿La amas? ¿Realmente la amas?

–Con todo mi ser –Contestó el agente con seguridad y rapidez.

Sólo ahí el chico le entregó el papel, golpeó su hombro con suavidad y dejó su litera. Grant miró, era el nombre de una cafetería, ¿Skye trabajaría ahí?. Sintió un gran alivio sobre su cuerpo. Sólo después de eso pudo concebir el sueño, después de varios días.

* * *

Skye despertó feliz esa mañana. Hace tiempo que no dormía realmente _bien_. Abrazó con más fuerza a su amiga que aún seguía dormida a su lado, y trató de volver a dormir, aunque el tiempo que lo logró, no excedió más de una hora. Luego su celular sonó. Un mensaje de Fitz que llegaría dentro de una hora. Ambas se levantaron, bañaron y cambiaron. Luego todos juntos tomaron desayuno, conversaron y rieron cómo era usual entre ellos.

Ese día a Skye le tocaba trabajar. No estaba segura si faltar o no, pero sus amigos no la dejaron, le dijeron que fuera y que ellos prometían volver pronto a pasar el tiempo con ella. Se resignó, no quiso generar una discusión. Cuando dieron las doce del día, sus amigos se retiraron. Ella comenzó su camino hacia el trabajo, sintiéndose bien, radiante, realmente _feliz_. Además, sabría que por ser día de trabajo también se encontraría con Jace.

Cómo supuso, ahí estaba él, esperándole. Aún le faltaban unos 40 minutos antes de empezar su turno y decidió que serían junto a Jace que los pasaría.

–¡Jace! –Dijo ella mientras se acercaba.

–Wow, hoy vienes… feliz.

–Sí, pasé todo el día de ayer con mis dos mejores amigos que no sabes cuánto extrañaba.

–¿Quieres contarme que tal todo? Sabes que me encanta escucharte –Dijo Jace al mismo tiempo que movía una silla para que Skye tomara asiento y ellos pudieran conversar con tranquilidad.

A la chica le gustaba especialmente la sonrisa en la cara de Jace que estaba presente siempre cuando ella le contaba cosas. Le encantaba escucharla. Él había acercado lentamente su mano para entrelazar sus dedos y Skye no se opuso a esto. Le hacía sentir confortable. Era casi el momento perfecto, _casi_. Cómo todo en su vida, _casi_.

La hacker levantó la vista, con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, que se desvaneció de golpe, igual que todo su mundo. A unos metros de ellos, con expresión de dolor, los miraba Grant Ward. Mantuvieron contacto visual por unos segundos, pero él bajó la vista, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió paso a la dirección opuesta de a dónde estaba Skye. Ella no sabía cómo sentirse, ni qué hacer. Sintió cómo si en su estómago hubieran tenido mariposas aprisionadas por montón, y en ese momento las liberaran a todas al mismo tiempo. Su cara se mantenía en shock, y todo su cuerpo igual. Sabía que Jace le estaba hablando, probablemente pregúntale que ocurría, pero ella simplemente no lo oía. Simplemente no podía enfocarse en ninguna otra cosa más.

* * *

**_n/a: No me odien, ¿sí?. Sé que me demoré mucho con este capítulo pero he tenido varias complicaciones a nivel emocional y académico pero no les aburriré con detalles. Espero continuar pronto, ya que el Miércoles faltaré al colegio porque siempre floja, trataré de escribir para no mantener tanta distancia entre un capítulo y otro :(. Les amo si me siguen leyendo. Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y apreciados. Besitos, cuídense._**


End file.
